


Half The World Away

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Queen (Band) References, References to Depression, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ben._jones: aww I'm glad, I've always wanted an internet best friend. *gets down on one knee* will you be my internet best friend?ya.average.joe: *insert pic of roger falsetto* ILL BE YOUR INTERNET BEST FRIENDChapter names based on the Oasis song "Half The World Away"
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Lucy Boynton & Rami Malek, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Kudos: 1





	Half The World Away

** jurrassicbaseballqueen + fckingqueenstan **


End file.
